Saying Goodbye
by Mulderette
Summary: Tony leaves to go head his own team. Father/son Mention of TIVA


AN: Just a little one shot that came into my head. For those of you reading "Dinner Interrupted" I'm working on Chapter 11. This was just a little something I needed to get out of my system. If it gets a positive response, I have a few ideas and am considering making a little AU series based on this (after I finish with "Dinner'") Thanks for reading :)

*****

The past few weeks had been a whirlwind of activity, wrapping up paperwork, showing the ropes to the two new agents who were taking his and Ziva's places. Today had been his final day as a member of Gibbs' team before moving to Naples, Italy where he was going to lead his own team. Now, his work was finished and he was at a farewell party which was being thrown in his honor. Most of the guests had left and it was time to say goodbye to those who were closest to him.

"I'm going to miss you, Tony," Tim said, offering his hand. "It's sure going to be a lot quieter around here."

"Now you've got your own probie, probie." Tony grinned at McGee who was going to be Gibbs' new Senior Field Agent. "I'll miss you too, Tim," he said, his expression turning more serious as he gave the young agent a fond pat on the back. "You make me proud.. okay?"

"I will, Tony."

Ducky was next. "Anthony, you will definitely be missed, but this is an excellent opportunity for you. I'm sure you will do very well."

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony swallowed hard as he and the elderly medical examiner hugged each other tightly.

"You take good care of yourself, my dear boy and be sure to keep in touch."

"I will, Ducky...I promise."

"Toooooony," Abby flung herself at Tony, practically knocking him down. "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow. I am going to miss you so much." Her eyes were brimming with tears as she embraced the man who was like a brother to her.

"Oh Abs, don't cry," Tony pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ziva and I will visit lots of times and you can visit us too. Its really beautiful out there. You would love it." Ziva had gone on ahead of Tony a few weeks before to get things settled. She was eight months pregnant and already nesting in their new home.

"It still won't be the same," Abby sniffled.

"I know, but it will be okay...you'll see."

Gibbs was watching the goodbyes from a table across the room. Like Abby, he couldn't believe Tony was leaving in the morning. He had been trying not to think about it, but now the time was here. He couldn't put it off any longer. Tony was really going and he had to face it. He sighed heavily and decided to go and retrieve the younger man and take him home.

"Hey Abby, you need to let him breathe," Gibbs said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Reluctantly, Abby released her hold and gazed at Tony sadly. "You take care of yourself and don't even think about not keeping in touch with us."

"You'll hear from me so much you'll be sick of me," Tony replied, starting to feel a little overwhelmed by all the attention. This was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be. These people were like family to him. He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"I would never be sick of you."

"DiNozzo...you've got an early flight. We should go." The emotions were running high in the room and Gibbs really wanted to get out of there before they reached a breaking point.

"Right, boss." Tony took a deep breath and turned to face the people who had been a part of his life for so long. "Well...I guess this is it..." he started, feeling uncustomarily tongue-tied and at a loss as to what to say. "Its been so great working with all of you and I'm going to miss you more than you could ever know. I...you all mean the world to me...I love you guys..." At that point, he couldn't hold back tears. Abby was openly sobbing and Ducky and McGee had tears in their eyes as well.

Damn...this was exactly what Gibbs had hoped wouldn't happen, but he supposed it was inevitable. DiNozzo was going to be missed, no question about that. He watched as there was another series of goodbyes and embraces and he was finally able to get Tony out of the restaurant and they headed home.

*****

"Bet you'll be happy to have your house back to yourself." Tony had been staying with Gibbs since the movers had taken all his belongings. It had been somewhat of a bittersweet time. As always, he enjoyed spending time with Gibbs out of the office, but it further made him realize just how much he was going to miss the man. Sometimes he had second thoughts about making this move, but he supposed it was only natural. He had been with Gibbs for a long time. This was going to be a very big change.

"You know you're always welcome here, DiNozzo." Gibbs had gotten used to having Tony around. He was having a hard time with the fact that he would no longer be seeing him on a daily basis.

"Yeah, I know."

The two men were sitting companionably on Gibbs' couch. Tony couldn't believe this was the last time he would be doing this. "Boss? I...this is the right move for me, isn't it?"

Gibbs heard the uncertainty in Tony's voice and was quick to reassure him. "You're going to be fine, Tony. I can't think of a better man for this job." As much as he wanted him too, DiNozzo couldn't stay a part of Gibbs' team forever. It just wouldn't be fair.

"Thanks..." Tony wearily leaned his head back against the couch. It had been a long and emotional day. He was exhausted.

"You need to get some sleep," Gibbs said as he got to his feet. "I'll make us some breakfast before we head to the airport."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Tony protested. "And I can take a cab to the airport."

"I'm driving you, DiNozzo. That's final," Gibbs ordered as he smacked Tony on the back of his head.

"Gotcha boss, you're driving," Tony echoed with a smile.

*****

Thanks to Gibbs' driving, they got to the airport in record time. "You can just drop me off. You don't have to come in with me, you know."

Gibbs glared back at Tony who decided it would be wise to just shut up. Gibbs went with Tony as he checked in his suitcase and got his boarding pass, then they headed towards the security checkpoint.

"Tony, wait." Gibbs put his hand on the younger agent's shoulder, stopping him mid-stride. "Come over here for a minute." The two walked over to a waiting area and took a seat on the hard, plastic chairs. "I want you to have this..." Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out something which he pressed into Tony's hand.

"Oh wow..." Tony stared at the object Gibbs had just given him. It was a solid gold pocket watch, which appeared to be in pristine condition.

"It was my great grandfather's watch."

"It's beautiful, boss...but I can't take it." Tony attempted to hand the watch back to Gibbs.

"Its yours, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated firmly.

"But...I don't understand...why?"

"Tony...that watch has been handed down in my family for generations," Gibbs began, his blue eyes bright and filled with emotion. "You..you're like a son to me...please take it. I want you to have it."

Tony nodded. He was overcome by the generosity of the gift and the meaning behind it. "Thank you...I'll treasure it, but, I'll understand if you ever want it back. It should stay in your family."

"You are my family, Tony," Gibbs responded truthfully.

Tony took a deep breath. This was so hard for him. "You...you know how I feel about you...my father was never there for me...but you always were. If you ever need me for anything...I'll fly back here in a heartbeat. You're the father I never had," he ended with a hitch in his voice as he gazed back at Gibbs earnestly. "I've always got your six if you need me..."

"Goes both ways, DiNozzo," Gibbs said gruffly as he stood up. "Come on, let's get you to the security gate."

*****

All too quickly, they were at the security gate and it was time to say their goodbyes.

"You tell Ziva to take care of herself, and call me the minute that son of yours makes his way into the world."

Tony smiled and nodded. He was trying very hard to hold back the threatening tears. He didn't think Gibbs would really appreciate a big, emotional scene.

"I'll call you even before that, boss." He was determined that they would keep in close touch. A few thousand miles would not sever the tie they had. "Maybe I can twist your arm to get you to fly out and see him for yourself."

"I'd like that, Tony," Gibbs was also trying to keep his emotions in check. "And if for some reason I can't, you'll be here for Thanksgiving?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Tony could hardly wait to come back and show off his son to everyone over the holidays.

Tony glanced at his watch and realized time was starting to run short. "Guess I'd better get a move on," he said a little reluctantly.

Gibbs nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Okay then...I'll see you, boss..." Tony stood awkwardly for a moment then turned to leave, but felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

"I'm not your boss anymore, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, his hand clasping the back of Tony's neck. "You're the boss now."

"Yeah I know, but you know what they say about old habits..."

Gibbs knew Dinozzo needed to go and he released his hold on the younger man. "You be careful out there, DiNozzo."

"I will...You take care of yourself too..." Tony had given up trying to hold back tears. They were freely flowing from his eyes and he didn't care.

Tears were in Gibbs' eyes too as he made the familiar slapping motion towards DiNozzo's head, but instead he ruffled his hair affectionately. "Call me when you land, Tony."

"Will do...I'll see ya, bos...Jethro."

Gibbs watched as Tony passed through the security gate and they exchanged final waves. He stood long after DiNozzo had disappeared from sight. It hurt to know he would no longer see Tony every day, but it was time. DiNozzo was ready to spread his wings and soar.


End file.
